


Curiouser and Curiouser

by dioor



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spicy, jooheon and changkyun are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioor/pseuds/dioor
Summary: they get sthum fucc





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this bad bitch: https://www.instagram.com/p/BowgG7TgJ2l/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ag0nuekwmnv8

“That’ll be 45 dollars.” The cashier said, smiling at Minhyuk while bagging his items. He thanked the cashier and said his goodbyes to the familiar face, walking towards the door to exit the shop with his newly bought items.

By now most of the members would be asleep. Yet his roommate, Changkyun, was at the studio as always, recording some stuff for his new mixtape. Since Kihyun, the second light sleeper, was home Minhyuk decided to be cautious of the noise he was making while entering his room. He plopped down on the bed with a small sigh, throwing his items to the side of him. “What a long day” he sighed to himself in between a yawn. He decided to get up to take a quick shower before getting ready for bed.

 

_Three minutes..five minutes..ten._ Hyunwoo thought to himself. _That’s odd for him_. Hyunwoo was slightly confused as to why the most active member in the chat hasn’t responded to his text in ten minutes. He groaned as he got out of his bed and headed to Minhyuks room. He opened the door to no one but did spot some kind of black grocery bag on Minhyuks bed. Obviously, he was curious as to what was in the bag but he didn’t expect to see a variety of toys. Sex toys. Hyunwoo immediately forced out the thought of these belonging to the younger member and came to the conclusion that he had bought them for a female friend or whatnot. He came to a stiff halt as he heard the door creaking open and as quickly as he could he shoved the black bag off of the bed. Minhyuk walked in, with a towel around his neck and in sweatpants, looking at Hyunwoo suspiciously, who was slightly sweating. He sighed, irritated, “Whats up.” Hyunwoo quickly snapped out of the frozen state he was in and quickly responded, “A-Ah, I just wanted to let you know that Jooheon ordered pizza and left a few slices for you in the kitchen. I had texted you but you didn’t reply so I just thought I would come by and see if everything was alright.” Minhyuk leaned on the doorframe, he eyebrow raising suspiciously as his eyes trailed from Hyunwoo too the black bag on the floor and back. “Guess I took longer than I thought.” He mumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head. Hyunwoo responded with a ‘hmm?’ as he couldn’t understand what Minhyuk had just said. The younger boy quickly replied to that with a nonchalant ‘’Alright, thanks, b-“ He cut himself off and slightly groaned, almost sounding like he was in pain. Hyunwoo almost immediately perked up from his robotic position and asked, “Hey, are you okay?” with a worried look on his face. Minhyuk winced a bit as he wrapped his arms around himself, his nails digging into his skin to hopefully keep quiet, but managed to eventually give a weak nod to the older boy. Hyunwoo had replied with a simple ‘alright,’ and said his goodbyes as he got up to leave Minhyuks room. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he heard a loud whimper and a thud from the room he was previously in. He worriedly turned around and busted back into Minhyuks room, to see the younger boy sitting on his knees, tightly clutching in between his legs. He rushed to Minhyuks side to try and hold him up as scanned him all over, still confused as to what was happening to the blonde boy under him. Minhyuk panted under the older boy weakly, his head down, “Please leave, please, please get out.” As Hyunwoo looked at him with a questioning look on his face he noticed that Minhyuk was flushed all over, he was sweating and his breath hitched whenever he attempted to move away. He didn’t notice what was happening until he tried to help Minhyuk stand again, with one of his hands supporting the younger boys lower back. Minhyuk barely stifled a moan at the touch as he staggered to stand up, Hyunwoos warm fingers still on his spine. He was eye level with Hyunwoo now, trying his best to avoid his gaze. Hyunwoo was already putting the pieces together though, his eyes trailing from Minhyuks overly flushed face to the abnormality in his sweatpants. As soon as it clicked for him, Minhyuk mumbled a trembling ‘fuck’ under his breath, still looking away from Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo responded with a seemingly cocky, but straight expression, ‘’Fuck what?” Minhyuk gritted his teeth, he hardly had the patience for this guy. He replied with an overly non-threatening, “F-Fuck you.” as he tried his best to pushed Hyunwoo out of his room, but stopping in the process as a high-pitched moan escaped his mouth. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows in shock at the sound that the younger member made and boldly asked, “Do you need help with that?” Minhyuk paused and looked at him with pure frustration and slight confusion, but he shook his head and continued to push the older out of his room. He was caught off guard by Hyunwoo grabbing both of hands to hold them to the side before he could fully force him out.  Hyunwoo was just _staring_ at him, with a look he couldn’t decipher and couldn’t look away from either.

_Fuck it._

Minhyuk gave the older a small, but sensual kiss, never breaking eye contact, and grabbed the back on his head to whisper, “You wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Hyunwoo was still searching his eyes but stopped when he heard Minhyuk say “Now go.” Hyunwoo moved his hands up to cup the youngers face, still looking straight into his eyes and he whispered back a soft “no.” as he leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was curious, wanting to explore all of Minhyuks mouth for as long as it could. His tongue was traveling along Minhyuks teeth, the feeling foreign but exciting. He wanted to devour the younger boy, but a kiss could only last so long, and they both pulled away from the sloppy wet kiss gasping and panting for air. Minhyuk was still looking at him, with a lustful and pleading look in his eyes. He grabbed the olders hand and led him to his bed. Minhyuk was now on his back, Hyunwoo stripping above him. Hyunwoo flinched as MInhyuk ran his hands down his tanned torso, meeting his bulge and grabbing it. Again, Minhyuk unexpectedly moaned and squirmed underneath him, with his arm covering his eyes. Hyunwoo was incredibly intrigued as to what was making the younger moan like that and decided to just pull Minhyuks sweats down along with his briefs. Minhyuk panicked a bit as Hyunwoo stared at the vibrating toy inside of him, frantically stuttering in between words but eventually pleading for Hyunwoo to not touch it. The older didn’t care to listen, after all, it would be a first for him with these, why would he? He brushed his finger along Minhyuks lubed entrance, receiving a gasping moan and a slight jerk from the other. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk, who still had his arm over his face and was gritting his teeth. He moved his arm out of the way and bent down to kiss him slowly and whispered, “Stay like that, I want to see you.” Minhyuk chuckled at himself and mumbled, “This is so humiliating.” Hyunwoo was now kissing at his neck and smiled at the snarky comment. He continued to roam his fingers around Minhyuks entrance, also running his hands up and down his thighs, and abruptly grabbed at the string of the toy pulling it out to forcefully shove it back in, making the younger arch his back and choke on his moans at the sudden action. Hyunwoo cupped his other hand to cover Minhyuks mouth and kissed his forehead. “Stay quiet for me.” He whispered to the younger boy. Minhyuk eagerly nodded and sighed as the older boy removed his hand. Hyunwoo grinned and moved his mouth lower, trailing his tongue down the blonds collarbone to his erect nipples and began to aggressively suck and bite on them while continuing to fuck him with his own toy. Minhyuk couldn’t help but moan and pant at the action, his now leaking erection grinding on Hyunwoos stomach. Hyunwoo stopped sucking for a second and chuckled, “You never listen.” Minhyuk tugged at his brown locks to get his attention, and simply flipped him off, still panting. Hyunwoo grunted at the action and decided to pull the toy all the way out, earning a gasp from the younger boy. “What the fuck?” Minhyuk said with gritted teeth. Hyunwoo sighed and looked straight into the youngers eyes and moved to place little kisses on his torso. “Tell me what you want.”

Minhyuk groaned in disbelief.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want sex.”

“With who?”

“Are you serious?”

“With who?”

Hyunwoo could do this all day, he figured if this was the one chance to see Minhyuk obedient, so be it.

Minhyuk started laughing, almost hysterically, his face nearly turning beet red until he noticed Hyunwoo starting to get up, looking disappointed with the reaction but still slightly amused.

“Wait wait wait,” Minhyuk grabbed him before he could completely get off the bed. He pulled him down so that they were looking at each other, breathing against each other, their lips brushing against each other.

“You’re not leaving until you fuck me.”

Of course, Minhyuk had a way to turn things around and make himself in charge.

Hyunwoo suddenly kissed Minhyuk, his teeth biting on the youngers lips, almost hard enough to draw blood. He reached his hand to touch Minhyuks erection but he stopped him, pulled away from the kiss, and said in between breaths while grabbing Hyunwoos hardness, “You’re gonna help with that, nothing else.” Hyunwoo began to kiss him again, moaning deeply into the kiss as Minhyuk started to slowly stroke him, teasing his tip with his thumb. He continued stroking, his hand covered in the others precum, until he felt Hyunwoo shove two fingers in his entrance at once. He arched his back and moaned haphazardly as the fingers grinded against his walls, brushing against his prostate. Hyunwoo abruptly added another one, making sure to stretch the boy under him. Minhyuk was a moaning mess by now, forgetting about the others member and feeding into every erratic thing he did to him. He eagerly rocked his hips against Hyunwoos fingers, hoping that he gets the message. The scene under Hyunwoo was so erotic, Minhyuks half opened eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his mouth agape and making the sweetest yet dirtiest moans, his blond hair still slightly wet from his previous shower and sticking to his forehead, slightly covering his needy gaze. He shortly snapped out of his trance and held one of Minhyuks legs over his shoulder, aligning his erection with the opposites entrance. He leaned down to softly and slowly kiss him as he slid in, Minhyuk moaning and screaming into the kiss as he went further and further. Once he was fully in, they both stayed still for a second, Hyunwoo panting at the boy convulsing against his shaft, Minhyuk panting at the forceful entrance. Minhyuk decided to move first, grinding his hips against the brunets hard on. Hyunwoo caught on and moved with him, grabbing his ass and driving himself out and in, trying to get as deep as he could. His pace was unpredictable, messy, violent, he was making Minhyuk scream and yell more than moan, but he still was hitting his sweet spot, making him cry from the overwhelming pressure. Hyunwoo continued to pound him as he wiped the youngers tears off of his cheek and bent down to greedily kiss him, his mouth the only one that was actively working since Minhyuk was too deep in his own ecstasy to react properly. Hyunwoo was getting faster and faster, whilst Minhyuk got louder and more sporadic as he rolled his hips. Both of them were getting closer and closer to their release, the feeling of pure lustful sex filling them, making it harder to breathe, making them louder, making them completely animalistic as they kept working into each other harder and harder to reach their orgasms. Finally, Hyunwoo came as he looked down at Minhyuk who was covered in sweat, biting on his fingers covered in the others precum with his eyes closed tight and still rocking against the rhythm while Hyunwoo was spilling his load into him. Minhyuk came shortly after with a shrieky moan, grabbing Hyunwoo by his hair and pulling him into his chest as they both rode out their sex, their breaths uneven, and Minhyuks chest heaving against Hyunwoo face as he tried to catch his breath. ‘’Fuck.’’ Minhyuk said, out of breath. They both laid there, Hyunwoo still in Minhyuk and probably asleep at this point, after all he did most of the work. Minhyuk began to stroke the now sweat soaked hair of the boy laying on him. He heard his phone ring and decided to check it. There were about seven different messages, two from Hyunwoo and the rest from Kihyun. He whispered “Hyunwoo..Hyunwoo…Shownu?? Hyunwooooo..” to make sure he was asleep and then read the messages.

_“Hey are you okay? I thought I heard something coming from your room.”_

_“Are you masturbating?? Why are you so loud??”_

_“Listen I don’t care who you’re having sex with but please keep it down, I need to sleep.”_

_“If this shit is still going on when Changkyun gets back he’s going to kick your ass.”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP”_

Minhyuk tried to laugh as quietly as he could to not wake up the other.

_“Sorry I was in the shower, didn’t see your messages.”_


End file.
